


Future Like a Promise

by enigmaticblue



Series: If All Else Fails [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life, as seen through the eyes of one Cassandra Frasier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Like a Promise

When her alarm went off, Cassie immediately rolled out of bed, knowing that if she hit snooze, it would be another hour before she got up. She threw on a pair of shorts and her running shoes, and then twisted her hair up into a messy ponytail.

 

By the time she stepped out of her quarters, Sam was in the hallway, stretching. “Ready to go?” Sam asked.

 

“I’m up,” Cassie replied with a grin. “We’d probably better start moving before I _wake_ up.”

 

They warmed up with a slow jog, their circuit taking them past Major Lorne’s quarters. He was jogging in place, and fell into step next to them. “’Morning, ladies.”

 

Cassie liked Lorne, who had been teaching her how to use a weapon, and usually joined them on their morning jogs around the city.

 

Colonel Sheppard had recently announced that everyone on Atlantis would be required to meet certain fitness requirements. Most of them were pretty basic—run a mile in under 15 minutes, do a certain number of sit-ups, push-ups, and pull-ups, and know how to load, fire, and clean a service revolver. There had been a little grumbling, but even those who complained had to admit that it made sense.

 

For her part, Cassie could already fulfill the requirements, but she wanted to keep pushing herself; she had a goal in mind, and that meant being able to keep up with the best of them.

 

Besides, the morning runs were a good way of touching base with Sam, who was usually too busy to do much more than exchange a few words during the day.

 

About fifteen minutes in, Captain Reeves joined them, with Dr. Anson by his side. Scuttlebutt said that they were a couple, but Cassie didn’t get that vibe from them; to her, they read like brothers, like team members who were so close, you could hardly tell where one ended and the other began.

 

Reeves was the sort of guy who’s so good looking he didn’t seem real—blond, blue eyed, well built—while Anson was slight, with dark skin and striking green eyes.

 

They chatted pleasantly as they jog through the city, and Colonel Sheppard and Ronon came up behind them, slowing their pace to match the group. Sheppard showed no sign of the injury that had benched him when Cassie had first arrived on Atlantis, and he greeted her by name.

 

“How are you doing?” he asked.

 

Cassie had never felt much awe when it came to senior officers, which probably came from calling the next most senior officer at the SGC by his first name, and playing in General Hammond’s office when she wound up at the base with her mom.

 

Still, Sheppard was legendary on Atlantis, and he was very, very cool, and he was asking how she was.

 

Cassie wasn’t exactly immune to the attention. “I’m good,” she managed.

 

Sheppard nodded approvingly. “I’ve heard good things. Thanks for being on board with the PT.”

 

Cassie thought about being honest, telling him that she wanted to go through the gate someday, but he wasn’t the person she needed to talk to first.

 

The other thing she’d learned growing up in the SGC was that there was a chain of command, and woe betide the person who went outside it, unless they had a damn good reason, which Cassie did not.

 

“Thanks,” she said instead. “I mean, I’m trying.”

 

Sheppard and Ronon went back to their usual brutal pace after a couple of minutes, and the group finished their jog around the city, with the others dropping out as they went past their quarters, until it was only Sam and Cassie at the end.

 

“See you at breakfast?” Sam asked.

 

Cassie nodded. “Sure.”

 

She saw her family way more on Atlantis than she had for the last couple of years, for obvious reasons, and it might be the reason she was happy here. Plus, she felt like she was part of something bigger, something important. She hadn’t known how much she’d needed that until she had it.

 

Cassie showered and dressed in the Atlantis uniform, which still felt a little strange, considering she wasn’t actually enlisted. But wearing the uniform meant she didn’t stand out so much, which was a good thing, because she was pretty sure she was the youngest woman on Atlantis. She’d dealt with a few looks, but no one had made a move yet.

 

She was pretty sure it was just a matter of time, although her close relationship with SG-1 might buy her a little space.

 

Cassie grabbed her tray in the mess and loaded up on what was on offer. Eggs, even the powdered kind, were running low, which means that breakfast options were limited to some kind of sausage and the Atlantis equivalent of bacon, as well as fruit and honey cakes.

 

They didn’t have a lot of variety, but the food on Atlantis was at least as good as what she’d had in the dorms, and often better.

 

Cassie _really_ liked the honey cakes, and by getting up early to run, she ensured that she got her fill.

 

Sam joined her after about fifteen minutes, followed by Jack, who gave her a sharp look. “How are you doing, kid?”

 

From anybody else, that question would have been an insult, but because it was Jack, Cassie smiled. “Good. I have another session on the range today.”

 

Jack nodded. “That’s good.” And then he and Sam started talking business.

 

Cassie knew that they were probably freer with information around her than they would be with anybody else who wasn’t a ranking officer, but she knew that not being an official member of the expedition put her in a different position.

 

Not that they talked about top secret information in front of her, but Cassie got still all the good gossip.

 

Daniel and Vala joined them halfway through breakfast, idly arguing about the plans for the upcoming festival, mostly concerning entertainment. Daniel was balking at the idea of dancing, and Vala insisted that no festival would be complete without it.

 

Cassie felt compelled to agree with Vala. “It’s not a party without dancing.”

 

Daniel sighed. “Fine. We’ll have dancing.”

 

“Maybe Cassie should help us plan the party,” Vala suggested with a twinkle in her eyes.

 

“Great idea,” Daniel replied, sounding cheerful. “Cassie, you can take over for me.”

 

Cassie shook her head. “No way. I’ve got enough on my plate right now. I will offer helpful suggestions, but I am not up for party planning. In fact, I’m terrible at party planning.”

 

“You’re a teenager,” Jack said. “Parties are what you do, right?”

 

Cassie rolled her eyes, but she smiled. “Teenagers are not a homogeneous group, Jack.”

 

Jack looked at Daniel, who supplied, “Teenagers aren’t all the same.”

 

“And you didn’t party,” Jack said.

 

“I didn’t _plan_ parties,” Cassie corrected him. “And I still don’t. Oh, look at the time. I have to get to the infirmary.”

 

She escaped before anyone could convince her to help out in spite of her protests. Mostly, she didn’t want to be responsible for any kind of big event involving the entire city, because she’d hate to let anybody down. Daniel was important enough that if the party were a bust, people would just chalk it up to Daniel being a genius.

 

Besides, Vala wouldn’t steer Daniel wrong.

 

The infirmary was quiet when Cassie arrived, which wasn’t surprising, given the lack of emergencies over the last week and a half, at least since Cam and Jon had left. All but two people had recovered enough from the explosion to be released, and Cassie checked on them first. She looked at their charts as she’d been taught, and made sure they weren’t due for meds, and that they didn’t need anything she could get for them.

 

Then, she went over to Gesi’s bed. Gesi was still doped up much of the time—Beckett had taken advantage of the quiet to perform the surgery that would straighten her foot—but they were slowly weaning her off the heavy painkillers.

 

Cassie smiled at her. “How are you feeling?”

 

Gesi shrugged. “Dr. Beckett has reduced the amount of pain medication, so it hurts more, but I can focus better now.”

 

Gesi was at least a couple of years younger than Cassie, but she was what Cassie’s mom would have called an old soul, and she was one of the few people on the city who was even close to Cassie’s age.

 

She was also the first person Cassie had considered telling the true story about her past. Everyone in the SGC already knew, because most of them had seen her file, but no one else had clearance.

 

None of that mattered anymore, of course. She was in another galaxy, and already from another planet. She couldn’t get into trouble for telling the truth.

 

“I’m glad you’re feeling a little sharper anyway,” Cassie replied. “Pain killers always make me feel weird.”

 

Gesi frowned. “Have you been on them before?”

 

“A couple of times,” Cassie replied. “I broke my arm once. It was a stupid accident.”

 

“How did you do that?”

 

She shrugged. “I tried out for basketball—a game—and fell hard.”

 

“Did you leave your family on Earth?” Gesi asked, having no idea how loaded that question was.

 

But Cassie thought that she could be honest with Gesi.

 

“My family was here,” Cassie explained. “When I was younger, there was someone—she killed everyone on my planet. I was the only one who survived. Someone from Earth adopted me, but she died a few years ago. Sam and Jack and Daniel are the only family I have left now.”

 

Gesi didn’t look surprised. “I understand. Sometimes your family is of blood, and sometimes it is of choice.”

 

“Yes,” Cassie said, relieved. “I had to come to Atlantis.”

 

Gesi leaned back against the pillows. “The Wraith didn’t come while I was small, when anyone could have carried me; they came later, when I was bigger and more of a burden. The night the Wraith attacked us, my father carried me to safety, but I knew they wouldn’t always be able to do that. If the Wraith came again, they might have to leave me behind.”

 

Cassie reached out to grip Gesi’s hand, knowing all about being left behind. No one wanted to be left by family, but sometimes it was inevitable. Sometimes people left, not because they wanted to, but because shit happened.

 

People died, people disappeared, and that was all there was to it.

 

“Yeah,” she said quietly, unable to come up with anything else. “Yeah.”

 

“When I visit my family, you should come with me,” Gesi murmured quietly, her eyes drifting closed. “They will be most happy to meet my friend.”

 

Cassie smiled. “I’ll ask if I can go.”

 

She stayed until Gesi was asleep, and then went about her duties. “Thank you for keeping Gesi company,” Dr. Beckett said, surprising her as she worked on inventory.

 

Cassie recognized that it was a boring task, but not a thankless one. It was imperative that they have up-to-date information about their supplies, and she understood that she was the low man on the totem pole.

 

“It’s my pleasure,” Cassie insisted.

 

“I thought you and she might connect,” Beckett replied. “You’re about the same age, and there aren’t many available to keep her company as she recovers.”

 

Cassie understood that he was making a request she could ignore if she chose. “I really don’t mind. Do you think they’ll let me go to the mainland with Gesi?”

 

Beckett frowned. “I really couldn’t say, but I don’t know why not. It’s probably just as safe there as it is here, maybe safer. But you might have to get put on the rotation schedule, and you’ll have to talk to Colonel Sheppard or Major Lorne about that.”

 

That fit in with Cassie’s goal; she wanted to truly be a part of the expedition, and that meant going to the mainland.

 

And Cassie wanted to go through the gate again.

 

She finished her inventory and filed the electronic report. By then, it was time for lunch, and Cassie’s stomach was growling at her. She grabbed a tray and accepted a bowl of soup and a honey cake, and found an empty table, not seeing anybody she knew.

 

“Mind if I sit here?” a young Marine asked.

 

Cassie smiled uncertainly. “No, I guess not.” She read his name on his uniform. “I’m Cassie Fraiser.”

 

“Paul Barnes,” he replied.

 

Cassie recognized the name from some of the conversations she’d heard between Sheppard and Lorne when she’d been around. Barnes was considered something of a hothead and a troublemaker. She nodded guardedly, not wanting to eat alone, but uncertain as to what kind of company Barnes might be.

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” she said politely.

 

“How are you liking Atlantis so far?” Barnes asked, beginning to eat his own bowl of soup.

 

Cassie shrugged. “I like it here.”

 

“It’s different than any other posting I’ve had, that’s for sure,” Barnes said. “I did a tour in Afghanistan.”

 

Cassie wasn’t sure how to respond to that, so she said, “What do you think of Atlantis?”

 

“It’s not bad for being on the other side of the galaxy,” Barnes replied. “I’d rather be on Earth, fighting the Goa’uld and the Ori, though.”

 

Cassie shifted a bit. “I’ve heard the Wraith are scary enough.”

 

“Oh, they’re plenty scary,” Barnes said. “But I’ve got family on Earth.”

 

“Really?” Cassie asked, uncomfortable with the turn the conversation had taken. She felt incredibly lucky to have her family here, save for Teal’c, and to have come to Atlantis. Barnes was clearly less than happy with his situation.

 

“Two younger brothers and a sister,” Barnes explained. “I’m the oldest. It’s why I joined the Marines. I was sending a lot of my pay back to my mom, and now…”

 

Cassie felt a sudden bolt of sympathy. She’d probably be a total bitch to live with if she were in Barnes’ shoes. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I put my name in for the lottery, but it didn’t work out,” Barnes said glumly, and then he seemed to shake himself. “Sorry. Here I am talking about myself, and I haven’t asked anything about you yet.”

 

Cassie shrugged. “There’s not much to tell.”

 

“You came in with General O’Neill, right?” Barnes asked. “Did you know him before?”

 

Cassie hesitated, uncertain as to how much she should tell him. “He was a family friend,” she explained. “My mom was a doctor at the SGC, and she and Colonel Carter were really close.”

 

“Did you leave your mom behind?” Barnes asked.

 

Cassie clenched her jaw. “No. She died a couple of years ago. KIA.”

 

Barnes’ expression went soft with sympathy. “Oh, wow. I’m sorry. That’s really rough.”

 

It was the right thing to say, and Cassie had heard a lot of reactions over the last few years. A lot of people got awkward and said nothing; some tried to ask for details. A few people had even tried to make a joke, or had disparaged the military, perhaps thinking that Cassie blamed the Air Force for her mom’s death.

 

“Yeah, it was,” Cassie replied. “So, when I had a chance to come be with Sam and the others, I took it.”

 

“You’re lucky,” Barnes said frankly, looking a little envious, but not in a bad way. “To have your family here.”

 

“I know,” Cassie replied simply. “It’s why I came.”

 

Lorne dropped down into the seat next to Cassie. “Hi, Cassie, Corporal.”

 

Cassie hid a grin. She knew there would come a day when being friends with the senior staff would put a serious crimp in her dating life, but she also understood the value of making a guy work for it. And she wasn’t that interested in anybody right now.

 

Barnes slurped down the rest of his soup. “Good to see you, Major. Cassie, I’ll catch up with you later.”

 

“Sure,” Cassie replied, a little amused at how quickly Barnes left.

 

“Was he bugging you?” Lorne asked as Barnes left and Laro joined them.

 

Cassie laughed. “No. He was just talking about his family on Earth. I think he’s worried—his salary was supporting his younger siblings.”

 

Lorne winced. “Well, that explains a lot. I feel kind of sorry for him now.”

 

“We all must make the best of what we’re given,” Laro said quietly. “Loss is something that comes to us all.”

 

Cassie met Laro’s eyes, and knew that he’d faced as much loss as she had. “He’ll come to grips with it, or he won’t,” she said philosophically. “But I think he’d volunteer to go back to Earth if given half a chance.”

 

“Maybe he’ll get the chance,” Lorne replied. “Someday.”

 

Cassie hesitated. “I know a lot depends on what Cam and Jon find on Earth, but if it’s bad, we might want to prioritize people who have dependents, or kids.”

 

Lorne nodded. “I’ll take that under advisement.”

 

Unlike some people Cassie knew, Lorne meant it. He really would think about it, and he’d bring the issue up with senior staff.

 

“Are you up for weapons training today?” Lorne asked.

 

“Absolutely,” Cassie replied. “It’s my favorite part of the day.”

 

That wasn’t a lie. Cassie felt alive when she worked in the infirmary, and she enjoyed her studies, but on the range she felt powerful.

 

When they finished their lunch, they headed immediately for the range. They had a lot of cheap ammo on Atlantis to use for target practice, although range hours had been restricted. More emphasis was being placed on training with the Goa’uld weapons SG-1 had brought.

 

Still, there was a lot of value in making sure everyone on Atlantis could use a gun, and hit what they were aiming at.

 

Cassie was getting the hang of it now, and she put all of her bullets into center mass, and three more into the head. It was a good feeling.

 

Laro had a harder time, and while he put his bullets into the target, they weren’t all center mass. Lorne allowed Laro to empty two clips before they called it quits, although Laro was hitting the chest of the target figure most of the time by the end.

 

Cassie didn’t say as much, but she thought that Lorne knew Laro could hit the broad side of a barn—and probably kill the barn, which was the important thing. But Lorne got to correct Laro’s grip and stance and stand just a little too close, and that was probably half the allure.

 

Cassie knew she had a bit of a crush on both of them—they were attractive, and smart, and they treated her kindly. The fact that they were together made them safe as well, and so she could just enjoy hanging out with them.

 

When they’d finished on the range, Cassie went back to her quarters to study. She had already made her way through a biology textbook, and she was halfway through a chemistry text. She had a few others, too—physics, calculus, botany. All pieces put together by those on the city, all experts in their fields, and that Cassie was slowly digesting.

 

She didn’t feel like she was moving fast enough, though. She wanted to be of use _now_. She wanted to contribute, and not just learn—and Cassie knew that she had to be a _real_ member of the expedition to do so.

 

When she’d finished with her studies for the day—knowing full well that she’d eventually be tested by someone that Beckett roped into helping—she called Jack. “So, is it beyond the realm of possibility that I could see you today?”

 

“You don’t have to make an appointment,” Jack replied. “I’ll be here for another couple of hours. Come by anytime.”

 

Cassie knew that Jack didn’t say things he didn’t mean, so she replied, “I’ll be there in a little while.”

 

“How about you meet me for dinner?” Jack countered.

 

“I wanted to talk to you privately,” Cassie said.

 

“Then we’ll have dinner together and meet in my office after.” Jack said. “See you there.”

 

Cassie didn’t have the chance to reply because he cut off the radio, and she had no choice but to finish her work for the evening and then head for the mess.

 

Dinner was spent with Jack and Sam, although Daniel and Vala joined them halfway through. Cassie enjoyed hanging out with everybody; it felt like family time.

 

And Cassie liked having a family again.

 

“I think it’ll be another week or two before we can make the attempt,” Sam said. “We’re double checking everything, because a mistake could prove costly.”

 

“Do we have the resources?” Daniel asked.

 

Sam hesitated. “We do, but if it doesn’t work the first time, I don’t know that we’ll be able to try again any time soon.”

 

“It’s risky,” Jack said quietly.

 

“It’s a gamble,” Vala observed. “And when a gamble pays off, it’s well worth it.”

 

Sam checked her watch. “I should get going. I’m on duty tonight, and I have a few things to get done yet.”

 

“When is Sheppard’s team due back?” Daniel asked.

 

“In a couple of hours,” Sam replied. “Which is why I need to get going, since I need to talk to McKay about the schedule for next week.”

 

Vala grabbed Daniel’s arm. “And we need to talk to Elizabeth about the list of allies invited to the festival.”

 

Daniel groaned, but he went with her willingly, leaving Cassie with Jack.

 

“Come on, kid,” he said. “Let’s find a place to talk.”

 

They went to Jack’s office, located near one of the piers, and with a good view of the sunset. The desk was clean, and there were a couple of chairs in front and one behind. Jack pulled out a jug from under the desk and a couple of glasses. “Do you want a drink?”

 

Cassie hesitated, and then nodded. “Yeah, I do.”

 

He sat down in the chair next to hers, rather than behind the desk. “What’s up?”

 

“I want to enlist,” Cassie said, knowing that Jack hated it when people beat around the bush.

 

Jack didn’t appear surprised. “I was wondering how long it was going to take you to ask.”

 

“Does that mean I can?”

 

“It’s not that simple,” Jack replied.

 

Cassie felt a hot rush of anger and disappointment, feeling as though Jack wasn’t taking her request seriously. “I’m old enough to make the decision!”

 

“I never said you weren’t, or that you shouldn’t,” Jack replied. “I’m saying that it’s complicated. Every soldier takes an oath. Who would you swear your allegiance to? Where would you be in the chain of command? What kind of training would you be required to complete?”

 

Cassie let out a breath. “I don’t know.”

 

“Neither do we,” Jack replied. “It’s a problem that we’ve thought about, but we haven’t made any decisions yet. Now, you want to tell me what brought this on?”

 

“I want to contribute,” Cassie replied. “And Gesi asked me to visit her family when Dr. Beckett releases her from the infirmary. I want to be on the roster to work with the Athosians, and I want to go through the gate again.”

 

“You can do all that without enlisting, at least for now,” Jack countered. “I’ll talk to Beckett, and we’ll see when Gesi is going to be released, and I’ll have Sheppard put you on the rotation for the mainland.”

 

Cassie was slightly mollified by the concession. “Okay. What about the gate?”

 

“Finish your medic training, and we’ll see,” Jack replied. “I can’t send you through the gate if you aren’t trained.”

 

That was only fair, and Cassie couldn’t find it in herself to argue. “You promise?”

 

Jack nodded. “I promise.” He frowned and hit his radio. “O’Neill here.” He paused, and said, “I’ll be right there.”

 

“Jack?” Cassie asked.

 

“Sheppard’s group brought back casualties,” Jack replied. “It’s all hands on deck in the infirmary.”

 

Cassie didn’t need to be told twice. She took off running, knowing that Jack would follow behind.

 

Colonel Sheppard was talking to Beckett, blood dripping down the side of his face from a head wound, and there were about a dozen people in the infirmary, of varying ages. McKay was sitting on the edge of a bed, clutching his left arm, his face pale, sweaty, and streaked with soot.

 

“I’m fine,” Sheppard was saying. “McKay’s arm is broken.”

 

Beckett frowned. “And we’ll take care of him, but you might need stitches.”

 

“I can care of it,” Cassie offered.

 

“If you would,” Beckett replied. “You’re in good hands, Colonel.”

 

Cassie pulled Sheppard to one of the empty beds. “What happened?”

 

“Wraith,” Sheppard replied grimly. “And Wraith worshippers. But at least we got a dart.”

 

Cassie wasn’t quite sure what they wanted with a dart, but it seemed like they needed some good news, and getting a dart apparently qualified.

 

She put on gloves and carefully cleaned out the cut on Sheppard’s head, right near the hairline. “Where are Teyla and Ronon?” she asked.

 

“Teyla and Ronon stayed back to help the Donak,” Sheppard explained.

 

Cassie took a close look at the cut. “I don’t think this needs stitches, just bandaged. How does it feel?”

 

“I’ve got a headache, but I’ll live,” Sheppard replied. “Thanks, Cassie. You’re a natural.”

 

She could feel her face heat as she applied a bandage to the cut. “Thanks.”

 

Sheppard went back to McKay’s bedside, and Cassie made herself useful with the other patients. There was a woman on one bed with a small child in her lap. The boy probably wasn’t more than six, and he had a large laceration across his right shin. He sniffled fitfully as Cassie cleaned out the wound with steady hands.

 

“Just a small sting, and then some pressure, and it will be numb,” Cassie said reassuringly.  “Hold him still, please.”

 

The woman looked a little shell-shocked, but she did as Cassie asked.

 

“What’s your name?” Cassie asked as she gave the injection.

 

The little boy began to cry anew with the injection, and the woman said, “This is Brun, and my name is Taren.”

 

“My name is Cassie,” she said. “Now, Brun, does that feel better?”

 

He nodded shyly. “Yes.”

 

“I’ll just stitch you up, and you’ll be good as new,” Cassie promised.

 

Her hands were steady as she pushed the needle through flesh, which pleased her; she hadn’t been sure she could really do it. When she’d finished, Cassie tied off the final stitch and then put a bandage over it. “There you are, Brun. You were very brave.”

 

By the time Brun was bandaged, the others who had been injured had been taken care of by the rest of the staff. Cassie was tired, and she knew it was getting late, but she didn’t feel like going back to her quarters yet.

 

A glance at Gesi showed that the other girl was awake and sitting upright, and Cassie went to join her, checking her chart to see if anything else needed to be done.

 

“How are you?” Cassie asked.

 

Gesi managed a smile. “I’m well. Do you know what happened?”

 

“Wraith and Wraith worshippers,” Cassie replied. “But I don’t know any more than that.”

 

Gesi shuddered. “Was anyone taken?”

 

“I don’t know,” Cassie admitted. “I didn’t get much chance to ask. We’re safe on the city, though.”

 

Gesi didn’t look comforted. “I cannot run like this.”

 

Cassie reached for her hand, gripping it tightly. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

 

“Thank you,” Gesi replied. “Tell me about Earth, please, or about your home planet. I’m bored, and I can’t sleep any more.”

 

“What would you like to know?” Cassie asked.

 

“What did you do?” Gesi asked. “Were you a healer there, too?”

 

Cassie wasn’t sure how to explain college, but she figured she’d try. “I was studying to be a doctor,” she replied. “On Earth, you have to go to school for a long time if you want to be a healer.”

 

“How many people go to school?” Gesi asked.

 

Cassie shrugged. “I don’t know. Most people do, at least for a little while. It’s the only way to get a good job.”

 

Gesi kept asking questions—about classes, about how Cassie lived, about transportation and technology, and boys she’d liked.

 

“Is there anyone you like?” Cassie asked.

 

Gesi shook her head. “No one who would pay me any attention.”

 

Cassie smiled. “That’s going to change, just wait.”

 

They talked for a while longer until Gesi fell asleep, and Cassie sat there, unwilling to move. She was tired, but she also felt elated.

 

She had been put to the test, and she’d passed with flying colors. She had a promise that she could go to the mainland, and that she’d be able to go through the gate again.

 

“Cassie, lass, you should get some sleep,” Beckett said, shaking her from her light doze with a hand on her shoulder.

 

She blinked. “Oh, sorry, Dr. Beckett.”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” he replied. “But we’ll need you bright and early tomorrow, so you should go to your quarters.”

 

She stood and shifted her shoulders, trying to work the kinks out. “All right. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“I had a look at Brun’s stitches,” Beckett said. “A very pretty job.”

 

Cassie smiled. “Thanks.”

 

She walked back to her quarters, knowing she probably had a stupid grin on her face, but unable to help it.

 

There was a part of her that felt guilty for being so happy to be on Atlantis, and for not missing Earth as much as other people, like Barnes—but she _liked_ it here. She felt as though her life had a purpose.

 

And as she fell into bed that night, the future definitely looked bright.


End file.
